Take it Off!
by CrazyKatChan07
Summary: Drabblish - Tony begs Pepper to join the nightlife with him. But this wasn't what she was expecting. Rating may change. Nothing like the club scene. Inspired by Kesha - Take it Off
1. Chapter 1

Everybody Take It Off

"Come on, no one will see us, I know this club, the owner's a great guy-"

"Tony, I'm not going. People will see-"

"No, Pep, you're really not getting it. No one will know us, it's not that big of a deal. Really, please."

I wasn't buying it. Public + Tony Stark = Tony Stark as another man, no matter if it's dinner or a dark club. Sure, I had had my share of fun in darkness wearing skimpy clothing and being touched by men I didn't know otherwise. But that's not how it was going to go, and I knew it before hand. But if I didn't…he would hound me forever.

"Fine. But we're going to go LATE, and not for long."

He perked up like a 12 year old on Christmas getting his favorite thing. Not that he really showed that all that much. He was still Tony Stark, even if he was half-naked from the shower and I was digging through email from work.

Nothing like a normal Friday night. I pledged my Friday nights ever since we started trying this…relationship thing. He wasn't dying anymore, I wasn't CEO anymore – we were comfortable. Work came first, then we made time for each other. After everything was said and done, we were together. Just not to the public.

He dashed off into his closet and shut the door tight. I half expected him to start giggling behind the door. I wandered off to my own closet in the other room. Even though we lived together somewhat (I was still in the middle of deciding yes or no, so half of my closet was here, half of it back at my townhouse) I kept everything in another room. What was I going to wear?

"Oh, hey, Pepper?"

"Yes, Tony?" I'm sure I sounded like I was annoyed already, but it wasn't meant to be that way.

"Wear something small, and black. All black."

Twenty minutes later, I was downstairs in a strapless black dress that barely covered my ass – an old clubbing dress from when I actually had a life, and it was getting too big now – when Tony came down. He was wearing all black himself. He had a black dress shirt, and black slacks. He even accessorized with some sunglasses. And I noticed something distinct. He was fiddling with something on his chest, which I guessed had something to do with his arc reactor.

"What are you doing?"

He seemed surprised that I asked when he came down in front of me doing something odd. He moved his hands and showed a very new cover for the light attached to his chest.

"Thought I would try it out tonight…you look…fantastic." He tilted his head up and grinned at me before moving his sunglasses up from over his eyes. Then something seemed to hit him, and he reached into his back pocket to hand me a little black box with two domes in it.

"You'll probably want to put those on now. It's hard to do in a car." He said softly, reaching out to run his fingers over the top of my palm.

"I'll be downstairs in the car." He was already halfway down the staircase and I had to know. I opened the top of the case to see two pools of liquid – and contacts. Contacts? What would I need contacts…

I put them on quickly in the bathroom before clicking my heels down the staircase and wandering down into the workshop/garage. The Audi was already running and waiting for me with the side door open.

My mind was screaming how terrible of an idea this was, but he seemed so interested and so happy at the idea. Why, though? Why was it a big deal to go out? Was it just something he was used to once and really missed? I was super curious, but I knew better than to ask as I got in the car, shut the door, and he was off like a light up the ramp.

"Can you see okay? They take some getting used to in high light." He didn't flinch when he shifted and raced down the PCH. As we left the Stark Compound and the light around disappeared, I noticed something – I could see better. It wasn't like normal dark with a little light. I could see just fine.

I turned my head, and got a glimpse of Tony for a moment. He looked odd. Something was off on his face, but he never looked at me. He just put the sunglasses back on (at night? Really?) and sped off into the darkness. It was only midnight, but there was really no one around.

We were in this not great part of town within minutes. The buildings looked like old warehouses that were falling over, and there were a couple of guys around…then Tony stopped. And a black guy walked up over to the window, all Tony had to do was tip down his sunglasses – a simple gesture – and the man pointed towards the warehouse off behind him. Tony nodded, revved his engine, then pulled into the opening door. There were hundreds of cars inside the building. Nice cars too. No beat-up clunkers. I didn't think there was anything less than an Infiniti. This had to be an upper-scale club with this kind of quiet service.

He parked next to a Ferrari and a Porsche before we both got out and walked towards the back of the tin building. There were some more men there, both wearing sunglasses and there were some other couples walking in in completely black clothing. So that wasn't some crazy thing by Tony, it was club dress. I wonder why.

We made our way up and even before we got to the two men, they had the doors open for us both. Neither said anything to us as we walked past and Tony handed one of them his sunglasses.

All of a sudden, we were completely bathed in darkness, and I could hear the music.

I could tell we were walking down a hall. People were lining the wall, making out, touching, talking – everything you expected from a club. What I hadn't expected were the glowing eyes.

They all seemed to have glowing eyes in different colors and shapes. It was odd to see purple eyes with star pupils. I couldn't keep from staring. And I could still see just fine in the dark. How odd.

The music was getting louder the farther we walked, and people were turning to look at me. No, not me. Him. They were looking at Tony. Great. They knew who he was, and probably saw me with him.

There was a large door at the end of the hall, and it was moving from the bass of the loud music. It was only then that Tony turned to me, and I saw him.

His eyes were red-gold, and slitted like a cat's.

What did these contacts do?

"Ready Pep?"

I took a deep breath, then nodded. He looked so devilishly handsome, even with…odd eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go."

He pushed open the door, and in we went to the coolest club I had ever seen in my 35+ years.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was metal, but painted black. There were posts of it everywhere other than the dance floor, which was set down lower than where tables were. There were some tables tucked behind heavy curtains that you could see had lights behind them. There were two spiral staircases in both back corners that went upstairs to something – I don't know what, but there were people going up and down them. It looked somewhat similar to an old Asian home, where there were walkways to rooms around the outside and in the inside was a garden – except here it was an all-out touching dance fest.

The one really cool thing I noticed was that the ceiling above the dance floor looked like the sky – there was a lit-up moon hanging down and stars set to twinkle. Of the whole room, that was the only light constantly visible.

Men and women were hanging in the air in cages around the dance floor – all completely nude and covered in some sort of glowing liquid that looked drizzled onto them. The color was all that normal glowing green everyone knew from glowsticks as a kid. Their eyes were the same color too, and had slits like cats as well.

Everyone had glowing contacts – no two were always the same. The colors could be, but the pupil was a different shape. Most of everyone else's were one color, whereas Tony's, and more than likely mine, were fading red to gold. I had a feeling that everyone knew exactly who he was because of it.

And I was right.

A woman that was completely nude and also covered in that glowing liquid walked over to Tony and myself with a tray and held it out to us. On top were two flutes of what I guessed to be champagne, but the liquid was a glowing white color. Tony had no problem reaching out and grabbing them both before handing one to me with a grin. I could tell he was grinning because his teeth were glowing.

My head was already pounding from the music, and I knew alcohol wasn't going to make it any better – but he clinked his glass against mine and drained it in one head tilt. After a moment of decision, I did the same. I had a feeling I would be regretting that later.

Tony handed the glasses back to the waitress who bowed and walked off. I couldn't not stare – her breasts were covered in the stuff like –

I turned to Tony who had a hand held out to me to take me out to the floor. What else were we here to do? I was a little worried to get into the mix since it seemed so packed, but that's what we came for. I took his hand softly, and he gently closed his fingers over mine and walked down the stairs into the fray.

I forgot what it was like to be in a pit of human sweat and arousal. Since most of these people were half naked anyway, just getting a little close to them got sweat all over me. Tony tried to keep us from getting too entangled, but there was only so much he could do before we were surrounded by grinding men and women and were moving with the crowd. Tony's hands on my hips and my arms up around his neck just felt right. It felt good to let go for once, knowing no one cared if we were ass to crotch and he had his tongue in my ear. Occasionally I caught glimpses of people's faces that I thought I knew – actors, models, directors – all either topless, or down to their underwear completely. I could tell this was a high-end club, and everyone needed to let go every once and a while, but I didn't realize what kind of company we were keeping.

After a good 15 minutes of unapologetic grinding, I tugged Tony out and away to a standing table to get something to cool myself. I may have been wearing a small dress, but I was sweating terribly from being around so many warm bodies – and I know my body was getting the better of me. I knew Tony's had as well – I had a certain tell-tale sign 10 minutes ago.

Another waitress came and we yelled our orders into her ear. Or really, I told her what I wanted. Tony didn't even have to tell her. To my knowledge, he hadn't been here in months. How would she know his order?

He leaned into me and pulled me tight against him, his face burying in my hair. He had that specific smell of musk, sweat, and just overall Tony. It was intoxicating. I could've stayed with him like that all night – just fallen asleep against him and stayed that way forever.

"Do you want to upstairs?" It was like a whisper, but he had to yell it near my ear. With all the bass and the pounding noise around, the idea of getting away sounded nice. But what was upstairs?

I nodded my head against his cheek so he could tell, and he pulled away to look at me. It was so hard to look at him with those eyes. He looked like a wild animal with his trademark smirk and those eyes. But something about them did draw me nearer.

He wrangled a waitress to whisper something to her, then slid a hand to my lower back and led me over to one of the staircases. Up we went on the spiral until finally we disappeared into the ceiling, all the time Tony with his hand on me. I guess he didn't want me to fall in these heels between the slats.

Upstairs was the same darkness as down. There was no one around, just a number of doors. I knew I had seen people come up here…had they all gone inside?

Tony nudged me forward and we wandered down the hallway side by side. A door opened in front of us, and a waitress came out and walked away from us down the hall. What were these rooms for? Was this VIP? It had to be.

We turned a corner, and there were more doors, but much more spread out. I could only see 6 until the hall turned again. Tony walked us to the middle door to our right, pulled out his wallet and waved it over a black pad next to the door. The door clicked, he turned the handle, and we walked inside.

As the door snapped behind us, I stopped. It was beautiful. It was pretty dark and plain, but there was a giant window – and that window was mostly taken by the moon I had seen hanging on the ceiling in the club. I hadn't even noticed the windows.

Other than that, the room had a couch, a bed in the corner, and a door on the right to what I guessed was a bathroom. The small table in front of the couch had a tray on it - with Tony's scotch and my martini.

At least the music was a dull noise in the background.

"Don't tell me this is YOUR room." I asked as I sat down on the couch and reached for my drink. Tony walked over and plopped next to me with his scotch, and I found my place in the nook of his arm.

"Oh yeah. For what I pay for it, it shouldn't look like a storehouse for drug peddlers." He chuckled, putting his feet on the coffee table in front of us. My martini was top notch too – it wasn't cheap vodka and there were 4 olives even. I hadn't asked for that.

"This must be a high-end club…"

"You could say that."

"I saw…a few people downstairs that I knew."

"I'm sure you did."

He was trying to get around something. What was he covering up? It wasn't like I was saying anything prying.

"What is this place?"

After another gulp, he was already two down for the night. He set the glass down by his feet, then laid back again and pulled me in close, his nose in my hair as he kissed my temple.

But he didn't answer my question.

"Tony-"

"Animal."

"What?" I pulled away from him, staring at him and those eyes. He just looked so…odd.

"It's called Animal. And it is a high-end club. Membership only."

"That wasn't so hard to answer, was it?"

He didn't say anything and just looked at me. He was still hiding something.

"What else. You're not done."

"There isn't anything else."

"Then what's with the contacts?"

"Club gimmick. Makes us 'show the animal inside' or something like that."

"And the naked workers."

"Another gimmick. Animals don't wear clothes, right?"

"…and the glowing liquid."

"You can see them anywhere."

"…this is a high-end sex club isn't it."

I could tell he suddenly wished he had another drink.


End file.
